Setangkai Lili untuk Ayah
by anyva
Summary: "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kuingat namanya."/Seburuk apapun ayahnya, dia tetap orangtuanya./AU/SasuSakuSara/Mind to RnR?


**Setangkai Lili untuk Ayah**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sakura POV. AU. Minim plot.**

* * *

><p>Ada banyak hal yang tak pernah aku impikan terjadi. Salah satunya adalah menikah dengan seorang narapidana kasus pembunuhan. Itu bagaikan mimpi buruk yang terjadi pada tidur siangku. Sungguh itu adalah hal yang aku sesali selama hidupku.<p>

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pria yang tampan. Seluruh dunia pun mengakuinya. Aku mencintainya, dulu. Ya, dulu. Setidaknya sebelum aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Dan itu adalah kebodohan terbesar dalam hidupku. Menikah dengannya pun adalah hal sangat tidak aku inginkan.

Aku dan Sasuke menikah karena aku hamil terlebih dulu. Usiaku saat itu baru 18 tahun dan dia 35 tahun. Ya, katakanlah aku gila. Ya, ya, ya. Dulu aku memang gila karena menyukai seorang pria yang lebih pantas menjadi pamanku. Tapi cinta memang buta, bukan? Karena jika tidak, aku tak mungkin menyerahkan kehormatanku padanya dan menikah dengannya. Itu masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku.

Orangtuaku tak menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Sasuke. Ya, tidak akan ada orangtua yang rela menyerahkan anaknya pada pria yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Orangtuaku pun begitu. Terlebih lagi, aku masih sekolah dan usia Sasuke terlalu berbeda jauh denganku. Namun tak ada jalan lain. Tak peduli orangtuaku setuju atau tidak, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku sudah mengandung anaknya. Demi Tuhan, aku tak ingin anakku lahir tanpa ayah. Dan akhirnya, aku pergi bersama dengan Sasuke meninggalkan orangtuaku. Kami kawin lari. Aku tak lulus sekolah. Aa, betapa bodohnya aku saat itu.

Kami menikah dengan sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah cincin sebagai tanda bahwa kami sudah menikah. Cincin itu pun tak mahal. Namun aku menerimanya. Aku mencintainya. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Sekejap, aku melupakan orangtuaku dan memulai kehidupan baruku sebagai seorang istri. Semua itu begitu indah sebelum akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa suamiku adalah seorang pembunuh. Ya, dia seorang pembunuh. Aku mengetahuinya setelah beberapa orang polisi datang ke rumah kami untuk menangkapnya. Ia tak berontak sedikit pun. Tatapan matanya mengatakan maaf padaku. Dan ia meninggalkanku.

Sejak saat itu aku membencinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua ini padaku? Usia kandunganku baru 3 bulan dan aku terlalu muda untuk menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Aku tak mungkin kembali ke rumah orangtuaku. Aku sudah mengecewakan mereka dan menyakiti mereka. Aku tak sanggup jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Dan akhirnya aku bertekad untuk tetap bertahan demi anakku.

Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke. Aku benar-benar membencinya dan tak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya. Ia mati pun, aku tak ingin peduli. Hanya anakku yang saat itu aku pikirkan.

Semuanya berjalan normal. Aku resmi menjadi ibu ketika aku melahirkan putriku saat usia kandunganku baru berjalan 8 bulan. Anakku terlahir prematur dengan berat badan di bawah normal. Saat itu, aku hampir kehilangannya. Namun Tuhan berbaik hati padaku. Anakku selamat. Dia baik-baik saja. Dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Dia putri kebanggaanku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dialah tujuan hidupku. Dialah semangatku. Dia alasan aku bertahan sampai sejauh ini.

.

.

.

.

"Mama...," sebutnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan putriku. Tapi ia nampak ragu.

"Sarada?"

"Mama ..."

"..."

"Ayah Sarada seperti apa?"

Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaan putriku. Inilah yang aku takutkan. Suatu saat, putriku pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Ini hal yang aku benci. Namun tak bisa aku hindari. Tujuh belas tahun aku membesarkan putriku, baru kali ini ia menanyakan ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu rindu, namun juga ada kesedihan di sana. Aku tak tega melihat wajah itu. Dan akhirnya aku menceritakan segalanya. Anakku harus tahu. Ia sudah besar. Tak ada lagi yang perlu kusembunyikan.

"Maafkan Mama, Sarada. Mama menyembunyikan semua ini darimu," sesalku tanpa berani melihat ekspresinya. Aku tak pernah menyangka ini akan sangat sulit. Aku ingin menangis. Namun tubuh mungil itu memelukku.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Mama. Sarada mengerti. Mama melakukan semua ini demi Sarada. Hanya saja ... terkadang Sarada rindu Ayah," ujar anakku. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Batinku mencelos. Setetes airmata menuruni pipiku.

"Sarada tidak bermaksud membuat Mama sedih. Tapi Sarada benar-benar rindu Ayah. Sarada ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan jika dia tidak mengenali Sarada. Sarada tidak apa-apa. Sarada hanya ingin bertemu Ayah. Sarada ingin melihatnya, Ma. Apa Ayah baik-baik saja? Apa Ayah makan dengan benar? Apa Ayah rindu pada Mama?" Oh anakku, aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatapnya. Ekspresinya penuh luka. Aku merasa bersalah.

Ia mengusap airmataku dan tersenyum pedih.

"Mama jangan menangis. Sarada sedih melihat Mama begini." Dan aku pun memeluknya. Erat. Erat seki seolah menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku ada di sini untuknya. Bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisinya.

"Maafkan Mama, Sarada. Maaf. Maaf." Berulang kali aku mengucap maaf sambil menciumi keningnya. Ia tak berontak, tak juga berkata apapun. Hanya saja perlahan aku bisa merasakan ada air mengalir di wajahnya. Anakku menangis dalam diam. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Seharusnya Sarada membenci Ayah karena sudah meninggalkan kita. Tapi kenapa Sarada terus-menerus merindukannya, Ma? Apa Sarada salah, Ma?" Akhirnya ia terisak dalam pelukanku. Oh Tuhan, aku melukai putriku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tau seperti apa dirinya sekarang. Apa ia masih tampan atau ketampanannya mulai berkurang? Namun, sebenci apapun aku padanya, jauh di dalam hati kecilku, aku juga merindukannya. Aku bahkan bermimpi dia tinggal bersama kami. Namun itu semua hanya mimpi. Karena sekarang semua sudah berubah.

Waktu tak akan pernah kembali.

Aku dan anakku mengunjungi di penjara yang letaknya begitu terpencil dan jauh dari penduduk. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjunginya setelah tujuh belas tahun. Aku tak yakin ia masih ingat padaku. Jika bukan karena putriku, aku tak akan menemuinya seperti ini.

Dan dia memang berubah. Sasuke terlihat sangat kurus. Wajahnya pucat. Rambutnya panjang menutupi wajahnya. Pakaian khas tahanan yang dikenakannya tampak begitu lusuh. Benar kata Sarada. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Kulirik putriku yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia tak bergerak sama sekali. Sasuke pun tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tetap berdiri di balik jeruji besi itu. Hingga akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Kalian siapa?"

Dia tidak mengenaliku. Astaga. Sarada menampakkan dengan jelas ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menatapnya, berusaha melihat aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?

Sarada tersenyum padanya. Putriku meraih tangannya. Aku berusaha memerhatikan interaksi mereka berdua. Ia tak merespon sama sekali. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, ia balas memegang tangan Sarada seolah hendak menerka siapa putriku. Tatapannya tak fokus. Ia mengangkat tangan Sarada dan berusaha mencium tangan itu. Mata putriku berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ..."

"Kau mengingatku?" Tanya Sarada yang berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar. Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan putriku sambil menciuminya. Aku ingin menangis melihatnya.

"Wangimu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Aku tersentak. Sasuke. Apa Sasuke masih mengingatku?

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sarada. Ia tersenyum sekaligua sedih melihat ayahnya itu.

"Ya. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kuingat namanya," lanjut Sasuke. Ia berhenti mencium tangan Sarada. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Aku menahan airmataku agar tak jatuh. Sasuke tak mengingatku? Dia melupakanku. Oh Tuhan, ijinkan aku menangis sekarang. Sarada memerhatikanku sedih.

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" gumam Sasuke merasa bersalah. Ada yang aneh di sini. Dia tampak kebingungan dan berpikir.

"Sasuke ..." sebutku perlahan. Nada suaraku menahan tangis. Ia menoleh ke arahku, namun pandangannya tak tertuju padaku. Apa ... apakah Sasuke tak bisa melihat?

"Mama ..."

Aku mendekati pria itu dan menatapnya. Melihatnya sedekat ini ternyata benar-benar membuat dadaku nyeri. Aku membencinya karena dia sudah meninggalkanku. Tapi melihatnya seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup. Kenapa Sasuke nampak begitu terluka?

Aku berusaha meraih pipinya, merasakan kulitnya yang kasar. Dia sudah berubah. Sasuke terlihat tak nyaman. Ia pun memegang tanganku yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Sakura? Apa kau benar-benar Sakura?"

Ya Tuhan, ijinkan aku untuk menangis sekarang.

"Sakura? Kaukah itu?"

Dan aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan tangisku. Aku menarik tanganku dari tangannya dan menutup mulutku, berusaha meredam tangisku. Ia nampak kebingungan dan meraba jeruji besi itu, berusaha mencari tanganku. Sarada menangis dalam dia. Ia menggigit bibirnya dalam.

"Sakura ... maafkan aku. Kau dimana? Kenapa kau diam saja Sakura? Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Sakura ... Sakura ..." Ia terus memanggilku dan aku tak kuasa untuk meresponnya. Namun akhirnya Sarada meraih tangannya dan menciumi tangan kasar Sasuke. Dia tampak terkejut karena tangannya basah oleh airmata Sarada.

"Ini anakmu, Ayah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun aku membesarkan Sarada seorang diri, tak pernah sekalipun aku berharap Sasuke akan datang padaku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan ikut mengurus Sarada dan menemaniku. Aku berusaha melupakannya dan membencinya. Aku bahkan pernah berharap ia mati. Namun sekarang, aku ingin berada di sisinya. Aku ingin menjaganya. Aku ingin kembali mencintainya dan memberinya kasih sayang.

Ia seorang diri di sini. Bahkan tidurnya pun tanpa alas. Ia benar-benar tak terurus. Bahkan ia tak dapat melihat. Ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa. Dan aku sebagai istrinya malah membencinya. Astaga. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Seharusnya ... seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membencinya. Seharusnya aku mendampingi dan memercayainya. Namun, waktu tak akan pernah kembali. Demikian halnya dengan kisahku dan dia.

Yang sekarang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk bisa bersamanya. Meski harus dibatasi oleh jeruji besi, asalkan aku bisa melihatnya, aku akan bahagia. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa melihat senyumnya kembali. Senyum dari seseorang yang pernah sangat kucintai.

Sarada pun tak pernah membenci ayahnya. Karena seburuk apapun ayahnya, dia tetaplah orangtua. Dan seburuk-buruknya orangtua, mereka akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Aku dan Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sarada. Dia putri kami satu-satunya. Dan aku bersyukur, Sarada tak mempermasalahkan status ayahnya. Dia begitu menyayangi Sasuke.

"Ini apa, Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sarada menyerahkan setangkai bunga untuknya. Sasuke mendekatkan benda itu dan mencium harum bunga itu.

"Itu bunga lili, Ayah," jawab Sarada sambil tersenyum. "Aku dan Mama membelikan itu untuk Ayah," lanjut Sarada. Sasuke tampak terkejut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua orang itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah," ucap Sarada senang. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan haru. Sarada meraih tangannya dan berucap, "terima kasih sudah menjadi Ayah Sarada. Sarada bangga menjadi anak Ayah. Sarada ... Sarada sayang Ayah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu selama ini. Dan maafkan aku yang sempat membencimu. Tapi sekarang bersyukur, karena aku mencintaimu. Meski dunia mengatakan kau seorang penjahat, tapi bagiku kau adalah pahlawan. Kau adalah suami serta ayah yang baik untuk Sarada. Jadi, di sisa akhir hidup kita, ijinkanlah aku untuk mencintaimu sekali lagi.

Terima kasih banyak Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>the end<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya tau ini sangat tidak jelas. Tapi berhubung ide ini sudah lama ada di kepala saya, jadi saya salurkan saja. :D<p>

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
